Robert Morten
Robert Morten was a convicted serial killer who tortured and killed eight young women. He considered his crimes to be a form of art. History When he was caught, he didn't even bother to deny his actions, instead relishing the infamy that his trial brought him. He was given eight life sentences for his crimes, but much to the dismay of his prosecutors, he attracted a small cult following, which grew after artist Harrison Thomas wrote and drew the Le Morte comic book series, which not only recounted Morten's crimes, but tried to predict what kind of murders he would do if he were not captured. Years passed, with Morten heavily confined but content with the waves of mail sent in by loving fans. And then, one day, he was contacted by young Cecilia Strayer, the daughter of an ex-cellmate. Cecelia had recently learned that her father had not died in a car crash when she was young, as she had long believed, but had, in fact, been arrested and jailed for a string of bank robberies. Cecelia desperately wanted to know more about her father, and Morten promised to tell her everything. He convinced her to get an internship the law firm that had defended him, so that she could have unmonitored visits with him in prison. Once she was inside, he seduced her and they ended up making love on at least one occasion. Cecelia fell head over heels for Morten, but he soon grew bored of her and dumped her, saying that she was incapable of understanding his real needs, his desire to see more blood and spatter. Cecelia thought she could win his heart if she could reproduce his work. To this end, she drugged Tina Snow, an acquaintance of hers, and then bound, mutilated, and killed the girl. But she discovered that she did not enjoy the killing, and grew suicidal from guilt. After learning that the Special Victims Unit was investigating the case, and knowing that her actions would only make life worse for Morten, Cecelia broke into Morten's childhood home and attempted suicide by downing a bottle of Vodka with GHB and slashing herself across the chest repeatedly. By sheer luck, she was found by the SVU before nearly succumbing to blood loss. Shortly after, the police discovered her connection to Morton and she was put on trial for Tina Snow's murder. Morten agreed to testify against Cecelia in exchange for the possibility of parole and a transfer to a federal prison. In court, he testified that not only had he instructed Cecelia to kill for him, but upon viewing her artwork, that he also had no belief in her abilities as an artist. Cecelia got upset and tried to run over to him, causing her to be removed from the courtroom, thus earning her an acquittal and a stay in a psych ward. Morten left the courthouse feeling jubilant, only to discover that Novak had arranged for him to be transferred to ADX Florence, a super-maximum-security federal prison in Colorado where he would be cut off from human contact for the rest of his life. Category:SVU Characters Category:Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Psychopaths Category:Imprisoned Characters